Walking in the Air
by Darkness living in Hope
Summary: Oneshot: One prophecy. Two demons. One out come. Running for her life, a demoness is saved by three very unliky people. These people hold the key to what her fate is.


Walking in the Air

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot and the CD I purchased

* * *

_A thousand years this dark lord will sleep,  
__but during this time, a daughter birthed from a  
__dieing race will wake him and destroy  
__his old ways bringing peace to the land_

**_In a dark forest_**

"The time is coming," said an old voice.

" We know," replied another, stepping out of the shadows.

"Soon she will come and wake our master from his thousand year sleep," finished a third, which also joined the two in a clearing with a huge fire in the middle. Once all three where gathered around the blazing fire, they joined hands and began chanting for the arrival of their master and future mate. As they chanted they began to float up and were soon flying off to their destination.

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlight blue  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly _

**_Elsewhere _**

A demoness was running for her life. The villagers knew what was coming and didn't want the dark rising form his sleep. Because they heard he would bring death to all. They dreaded this day since the day she was born. The villager elder bad foretold that a daughter born form two dieing breeds will wake the ruler of all demons. It was said that he was cursed to sleep for a thousand years and will wake until a male and female of a dieing race bore a daughter. It said that she would have amazing powers and would be able to break the curse and set him free.

The mother died during labor and her mate followed shortly after. So the villagers took it upon themselves that they would care for the baby and make sure she grew up to be a sweet and innocent demoness that would do no harm. But also teaching her martial art and weaponry so that they were protected from demons and so that her gift would grow and be used for good.

So for eighteen year, she grew up not knowing that her life would end due to a prophecy that she would never till it was time to tell. So now she was running from the place were she called home. It was only a couple of hours ago were her adoptive mom told her the prophecy and said that she had to die.

She was running as far as she could be was tiring from her days training with no rest to when she was told that she had to die. Out of the corner of her eye she knew that they were closing in on her. From the trees to her left she saw three demons coming out of the shadows.

Thinking they where from the village she though of running the other way but froze when she looked into their eyes. She heard them say something and found herself falling asleep.

The three demons made it just in time. They had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And they where right. After putting her into a deep sleep making her look dead they picked her up, made a triangle and took to the sky, to where their beloved master was held. Sometime during the flight she became aware of where she was going.

_I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

The four flew over trees, streams, hills, and the village she came from.  
Far across the world The villages go by like trees The rivers and the hills The forest and the streams 

As they came to her village they slowed down a tad so that everyone would know that she was gone and they could rest peacefully knowing that she died. Some of the women and children cried, knowing that they lost a friend, sister, and a playmate.

She watched from above as some shed tear for her even though they knew that she would have done if they didn't think she was alive.

_Children gaze open mouth_  
_Taken by surprise  
__Nobody down below believe their eyes_

A couple of hour went by and they took the steal off her and told her that they needed to hurry.

"Young one, do you now how to fly?" asked the demon to her right.

"…Yes," she whispered "but it drains me of my energy."

"Ok, we must hurry;" the one in front of her said.

"We are running out of time." He turned to the one on her left and told him to put the mark on her. With that said the other to took of to the mountain to get thing ready.

She looked at him wearily. She didn't like the idea of having more marks. God knows she has a lot. One deep purple and black stripes on her checks, wrist, waist, hip, and ankles, and a little light blue teardrop in the middle of her forehead.

She looked at him and asked if it was going to hurt. He smiled and said no, this mark is very special and would bring out her true powers. He touched her teardrop with his index finger and whispered a word she couldn't catch. As soon as he touched her, he pulled away. She saw in his eyes that her teardrop got smaller to make room for a navy blue crest moon. She looked at him; he just smiled and said; "Now you will be able to fly without getting tired. And with that they went after the other.

_We're surfing in the air_  
_We're swimming in the frozen sky  
__We're drifting over icy  
__Mountain floating by_

They came to a large lake that looked like an ocean from the ground. They landed on the island that looked like it just came from the bottom of the lake. There asleep was a very handsome demon with long hair and fro the looks of it very smooth, and markings that made him seem perfect and angelic. She stepped close to him and felt a pulse. Curious to what it was, she moved closer only for it to pulse every time she moved.

She was soon a hand reach away when the eyes of the demon opened and smiled at her, turning his angelic feature devilish.

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep_  
_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep_

Soon she realized that they were the eyes that haunted her dreams, they made her feel safe at the same time. She reached out to touch his check only to be pulled to his lap and hugged with a soft but passionate kiss.

"I've waited a long time for this day, koi" said a kind but sexy voice.

"…really," she answered

"hmm" he nodded.

"Now lets go meet our subjects."

He stood and with his arm he hooked it around her waist. They began to walk to the mountain of the island.

"Come," he called.

At that his three faithful servants lucky enough to be called his friends followed behind happy that everything turned out perfect. They made it to the mountain and took to the air, passing by many villages under his rule. The villagers all looked up to see their Lord. All know that life would be good. For they all knew and heard the whole prophecy and knew that they would be safe.

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

* * *

Author Note: You may think that this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. But instead it is Sesshomaru parents. At first it was Sesshomaru/Kagome fic but I changed my mind. This one looks and sounds way better. And it could also say how they meet. But if you are wondering why its under Sesshomaru and Kagome will because it was originally this pairing But anyways hope you liked it and flames are welcome, so plz review.

**Darkness living in Hope**


End file.
